1. Field of the Invention
The invention is to novel chemical compounds of symmetrical alkynyl ureas having an alkynyl of from 3 to 5 carbon atoms, such as the urea, N,N'-bis-(3-methyl-1-butyn-3-yl)urea, to a method of preparing them, and to methods of using them as a pesticide, especially against weeds, fungi, and bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Herbicidal ureas which contain an aryl or alkyl group in their structure, but not alkynyls like the compounds of this invention, for example those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,126,272, 2,867,520, and 3,594,362. Consequently, there appears to be no basis for expecting the symmetrical alkynyl ureas such as N,N'-bis-(3-methyl-1-butyn-3-yl)urea to control certain weeds, fungi, and bacteria.
Moreover, the usual result in organic chemistry when a chloroformate is reacted with an amine is the formation of a corresponding carbamate, rather than the formation of an urea, as shown in Matzner et al, Chemical Reviews, Vol. 64, pp. 656-658 (1964) and Winteler et al, Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 49, Col. 6094-6095 (1955).
Furthermore, yellow nutsedge (Cyperus esculentus), a common weed, is known to resist the action of many of the commonly used chemical herbicides. There is need for novel chemicals that are herbicidally active against yellow nutsedge and others of the genus Cyperus. There is a very great need for chemicals that in addition to being effective against yellow nutsedge are also effective against certain fungi and bacteria.